Golden Age Peacemaker
Personality over-filled with pride and very sly. Would never cringe back from anything. Loyalty kicks in when his trust is gained. Always determined and ambitious Backstory Since Yamiyo could remember, he basically had a normal life. Atleast in his perspective. His Parents said they never found time for him, but they were just cruel and acted like they loved him. Yamiyo was a pain for their life, an absolute pain. They would just spit on him and crumble his heart into depression. Luckily they had some sense of humanity in their heart. All in a nutshell, Yamiyo grew up without any love or attention in his life. At some point in his life he came to the conclusion that he won’t live this life anymore, it was a sudden conclusion coming out of depression and attention-seeking. He was young, but killed his parents in such a cruel way. The same way as they treated him. The police obviously didn’t suspect the own son of the victims to kill them so they immediately send Yamiyo into a psychiatry. It was weird for him to be treated like shit again, like someone who didn’t have the ability to think like a normal human. And it didn’t go like he wanted it to be. Psychiatry went by fast but then the next level on hard difficulty came, the orphanage. He was soon old enough so he didn’t have to live there for a while. Meanwhile his whole life he learned how to be proud of himself, how to obtain pride in a cruel way. He understood his own species. He himself thought that humans were easy to understand as they only trust things that they saw with their own eyes. Life was easy after the orphanage. He knew how people would act when he uses a nice and friendly manner or if he uses a cruel and evil manner. A two-faced personality was the most important thing when you try to live on your own. Resources Mobile phone, small apartment, a bicycle, and around 10000$ from part-time jobs Equipment/Weaponry A pair of brass knuckles Specializations Hand to hand combat, fast fights, well-planned fights Quirk/Power Rune Creation Yamiyo uses the tip of his finger to reach parts of his body and then brands/marks a rune that gives Yamiyo specific enhancements to his body. The Runes manipulate and stimulate the blood and muscles to enhance the body of Yamiyo. The Runes can give enhancements even beyond expectations, but that’s when Yamiyo get’s stronger. Every Rune has a specific pattern. Yamiyo always tries to hide the patterns of the runes so his opponents won’t know where his powers come from, that’s also a reason why he wears a long coat. Yamiyo is only able to maintain one rune at a time and every rune has specific time and enhancement abilities. Almost nobody knows where his power comes from nor what his Quirk really is. Rune of Agility Enhances the speed and reaction time of Yamiyo. Speed is 60mph or 26m/s. Reaction Time is 0.22 seconds. Yamiyo can maintain this rune for 5 turns and he needs 1 turn to write this rune. Drawback is 3 turns of exhaustion Rune of Resistance Enhances the Natural Resistance and Impact strength (punching strength) of Yamiyo. Natural Resistance is 20k N and Impact power is 22k N. Yamiyo can maintain this rune for 5 turns and needs 1 turns to write this rune. Drawback is the user is as double as heavy as before and has 3 turns of exhaustion Rune of Healing Enhances the healing process of the body by far of Yamiyo. He needs 1 turn to write this rune. Can only heal small wounds and medium wounds. Needs 1 turns for small wounds and 3 turns for medium wounds. Drawback is no exhaustion, but no Quirk use for 2 turns.(bearbeitet) Versatility Can be used almost everywhere, very versatile due the fact he can learn more and more runes Example Yamiyo begins a fight with the Rune of Agility and runs towards his opponent, waiting for his reaction. Depending on his Reaction he maintains his Rune or searches for some time to create the Rune of Resistance to smash his opponent. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains Category:All Characters